


Professor Potter

by ThatHCWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Blood and Injury, Curses, Eventual Professor Harry Potter, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: It started as routine auror business for Harry and Ron. It ended with Harry in St. Mungos in critical condition and with an even more critical realization.Or, how one too many close calls turn head auror Potter into Hogwarts' most permanent DADA teacher.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 61





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been cooking up for a while! Hope you like it!

A little after midnight on a cold November evening, Auror Ron Weasley carried a half-dead Harry Potter through the emergency doors at St. Mungo's. 

"I need help here! Quickly, please!" Ron was yelling erratically, snapping the healers attention up to the two men. They took over hastily and silently, peppering Ron with questions. 

"Merlin's beard. What happened here?" The head healer asked frantically, helping the other healers lay Harry on a cot. His bloodshot eyes stared at the ceiling without seeing, his face sunken and pale like a corpse. And the rest of his body... The rest of his body was in horrible shape, beaten, bruised and so unnervingly _wrong_ that even looking at it inspired a twinge of evident fear from everyone in the room. Ron brushed his hands through his hair rapidly, his hands trembling as he searched for the words. 

"Auror business. It was... bloody hell, it was just supposed to be a creature trade bust, I had no idea..." Ron's eyes were locked on Harry, trying to focus on his mostly unhurt face, and not the bloodied and bruised mess that made up the rest of his body and his arm _Merlin, what happened to his arm?_

"Auror Weasley?" The healer asked sharply yet tactfully, snapping Ron out of his trance, "Did you hear me? I asked if you saw what sort of magic did this to him." Ron shook his head frantically.

"It was uh.. It was a box? It was old, well hidden too, so Harry thought there might be something important in it. He tried to unlock it, and... Blimey, I couldn't even watch." Harry was being taken away now, a flurry of healers engulfing him suddenly. "Wait, Harry!" Ron attempted to head off after him, but was kindly stopped by a different healer. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but in his stupor, he couldn't place it. He only tried to get around her for a moment before she finally got his attention. 

"Ron, come with me," she said softly, gesturing to a nearby bench. He reluctantly obeyed, walking waveringly to the bench and slumping into it like a ragdoll, his exhaustion taking over in the absence of Harry. The healer sat across from him cautiously, offering a glass of water. Ron ignored it. 

"Where are they taking him?" Ron asked absently, tears beginning to form. 

"To surgery. I know that seemed abrupt, but we need to stabilize him. I needed to get you out of that situation. One critical patient is undoubtedly better than two." Ron nodded, trying desperately to ignore the drying blood on the healer's uniform. He buried his head in his hands, mulling over the situation. 

"Bloody hell, what am I going to tell our family?" the nurse winced. 

"You don't have to do it alone, you know. You just saw a lot, Ron. They'd understand if you needed a moment after all of that." 

"It'd just make them worry. I can't do that to them, not when Harry's... Bloody hell," Ron almost whimpered, hands balling in his hair. "Will he be out any time soon?" The healer raised her eyebrow. 

"No way to tell in situations like this," her tone was hesitant but measured, "Why do you ask?" 

"I need to go home. I should be the one to tell them about this. Merlin, Ginny's away too..." Ron rambled to himself, flopping back in the chair exhaustedly. 

"Are you well enough to apparate?" The healer asked kindly. Ron nodded stiffly. He made a valiant attempt to stand, reaching out to the wall for support. For a moment, he stood still, endlessly going over what to say in his mind. _Something's happened to Harry_ sounded too malicious, like there was some sort of attack. _There's been an accident_ sounded too cliché and haphazard, like what happened was unfortunate, but natural. _Something's happened at work_ made it seem as if he was hurt too, and he couldn't do that to his family. He couldn't do this, not right now, but he needed to do something. He needed to start somewhere easier. 

Hermione. The kids. Before he went to the rest of them, he needed to at least tell his wife he was okay. 

He apparated away from the hospital without giving a proper goodbye, landing on the lawn of his home within seconds. It was late, far later than he realized. Blimey, he hoped Hermione wasn't starting to worry. He made his way to the door robotically, catching the eye of his wife. Hermione was sitting in front of the window with a book nestled in her lap, a sight so jarringly mundane it made Ron's gut twist just a little bit. She was at the door before he knew it, opening it happily. 

"Well this is a wonderful surprise," she said warmly yet worriedly, opening her arms, "Wasn't expecting you back for another day or so." He practically fell into her arms, leaning into the embrace with all of his weight. He lingered there for a moment, frozen in the comforting presence of his wife. Unfortunately, she noticed. "What went wrong, Ronald?" She asked, her tone concerned but pointed. Hermione had seen him home after plenty of outings as an auror to realize when something went wrong, assuming she hadn't already found out through her own work. She wracked her brain for a report, anything that might have crossed her desk to suggest what he might have been through. 

"It's Harry, Mione." She froze, eyes widening. 

"Oh. Ron, is he?" 

"No. Not... I don't... It was a curse. A bad one. He tried to go further than he should have, and... I just got him to St. Mugo's. They say they're not sure how bad it is..." He trailed off, shaking his head. Hermione took his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

"Does anyone else know?" Hermione said in a hushed whisper. Ron shook his head. 

"Ginny's away with the Harpies. And the kids? Mione, I don't even know how I'd begin." Hermione hung her head, gently pushing Ron's forehead to hers. 

"Let's send Ginny a patronus tonight. She needs to be here, the sooner the better," Hermione sucked in a deep, tearful breath, " As for the kids?" For once in her life, Hermione seemed to be at a loss for words. She steadied herself, huffing sadly before continuing," We can't tell them without Ginny here. Leave them to just cope with it all alone. Ronald, I don't know what to say." She trailed off suddenly, pulling him in tightly. 

"Daddy?" A young voice interrupted from behind them. Ron turned to see his son standing in the doorway, a smile wide across his face. He let go of Hermione gingerly, forcing a smile to come to the forefront of his whirlwind of emotions. He barely noticed the glimmering otter appear and disappear suddenly behind him.

"Hey Hugo," he scooped the young redhead into his arms, gently rubbing his back. Hermione smiled down at the pair, before heading into the house to wake their daughter. 

"Is Uncle Harry back too?" Ron felt a pang of painful guilt in his chest. He held his son at arm's length, fighting to keep tears at bay. 

"Your uncle Harry... Your uncle Harry is in the hospital," Hugo looked up at his father, stunned. Ron had no idea how to continue. "We're going to your grandparents soon, alright? Your mother and I have some things to take care of." Hugo stared blankly at his father, fear creeping into his eyes. 

"Is uncle Harry gonna be okay?" Ron swallowed hard, nodding resolutely. 

"He's strong... He's come back from worse." Ron shuddered to remember that day at Hogwarts, when he saw Harry in Hagrid's arms. His tears for Fred had barely dried, and there was Harry, unmoving in the arms of the groundskeeper. He couldn't even hear Voldemort's gloating over the screams of his sister. Unconsciously, he pulled his son closer, lifting him playfully and carrying him into the house. 

"Dad!" Rose yelled happily from inside the house, sprinting to join in on the hug. Ron let her, laughing softly. Hermione leaned back against the doorframe, not wanting to interrupt the moment. After a few seconds, Ron felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm heading to St. Mungo's. Someone needs to be there with him," she whispered, careful not to let the kids hear. 

"I can go, Mione." 

"Stay with your family, Ronald. I'll update you if anything changes." Ron nodded reluctantly, squeezing his kids closer to him as his wife apparated away. 

"Come on, guys. Let's go pay your Nan and Pop a visit." They seemed exited at the prospect, but Ron was terrified. How could he go about telling those kids that their father was knocking on death's door again? _Well, if nothing else, he'd be more tactful than screaming about a snake in the middle of the night_ he figured, laughing to himself. He took his children's hands and apparated to the lawn of the Burrow, trying to steady his breathing the whole time. 

With a huff, he stepped toward his childhood home, his children by his side. 

And thus began what was to be the longest week of Ronald Weasley's life.


	2. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron breaks the news to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the first chapter was amazing! Thank you all so much! Here's installment number two, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> QUICK NOTE: Ginny is still a professional quidditch player in this fic, because frankly having her retire young makes no sense.

Walking into the Burrow felt like some sort of fever dream to Ron. His mother was all over him the second he stepped in the door, overwhelming him with a flurry of warmth that was soothing and jarring all at once. His father greeted the kids warmly, inviting them into the Burrow with a smile as if it were just another visit. 

As if everything was okay. Because, Ron realized, he had no reason to suspect that that wasn't the case. 

_Bloody hell, how was he going to do this?_

His mother released him with a concerned smile, ushering him into the house. To his surprise, George and Angelina greeted Ron next, happy and bubbly as usual. They held a baby between them proudly, a little boy with a smile like his father's and a name from his uncle. Ron tried to smile, tried to play with the baby like he would his own, but his mind kept returning to Harry's eyes, unblinking and unflinching, washed in a sea of pain like a corpse's. 

Like Fred's. 

"Uncle Ron! When'd you get here?" A young, chipper voice said from behind him, sending a hole through Ron's gut. It was James, smiling and prancing and sounding _so much_ like his father. Ron swallowed hard, unconsciously shrinking away from the boy. His head was spinning, reaching for a way to get the news off of his chest. Whenever he thought he might find the words, they died in his throat. The words were too harsh, too sudden, too scary. 

_Bloody hell, how was he going to do this?_

A hand grabbed his shoulder sharply, stirring him from his daze. It was George, pulling him outside with gentle determination and wearing a concerned glance. Ron distantly thought that he might be scaring the others, but his mind was covered in a thick haze which seemed to grow more dense with every moment he spent in that house. He barely noticed he was outside until he heard George's voice. 

"What happened Ron." George's voice was abnormally, almost startlingly firm. Ron was taken aback. "Oh, come on, Ron. Don't play this game with me. You show up here alone, unannounced and in a bloody stupor, and you expect me not to realize that something's gone sideways?" Ron sighed, his hands beginning to tremble. 

"I couldn't say it in front of the kids. 'Specially not without Ginny here." The light drained from George's face alarmingly quickly. 

"Ron. Did..." He leaned in closer, glancing around to make sure they weren't being listened in on, "Has something happened to Harry?" George's tone was low and harsh. Ron took a sharp breath. 

"A curse, a gnarly one hit him while we were on assignment. Hermione's at St. Mungo's with him now." 

"St. Mungo's? Blimey, Ron how bad is he?" Ron sighed, ignoring the sudden popping sound behind him. 

"It didn't look good. Haven't got an update, but I'm worried, George. Harry's strong, but... I've never seen anyone look like he did and make it out okay." 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" A third voice chimed in from the background, stern and tired and fearful. Ron's heart sunk once again. 

"Didn't hear you get here, Gin," Ron said softly, his eyes locked firmly on the ground. 

"Well here I am," she gestured to herself dramatically, an impatient but worried expression on her face. "Now care to enlighten me why I got a patronus from your wife at an ungodly hour saying to get home as soon as I possibly can? That something is wrong back home?" Ron's eyes still stayed locked at the ground. George stood aside, unsure of what exactly to do next. 

"Harry and I were on assignment. He found this box hidden on location and... I don't know, he thought it might help? The second he tried to open it, a curse... a curse just hit him square in the chest." 

"Which one." 

"Gin, I.."

"Which one, Ronald," Ginny stood inches from his face, demanding his full attention, "If Harry is dead, I need you to tell me. Don't try and dumb it down for me, tell me." 

"It wasn't the killing curse. I don't even know what it was..." He took a deep breath, still unable to look his sister in the eye. "He's in St. Mungo's now. Hermione is with him." 

"St. Mungo's? Ron how bad was it?" Ginny's voice was shaking with disbelief. Ron shook his head repetitively. "Bloody hell, Ron, look at me!" She barked at him tearfully, startling both of the men standing near her. Ron slowly trailed his eyes to her face, wincing when he saw the tear tracks beginning to form. "You were there when it happened, right?" Ron nodded reluctantly. "And you didn't try and stop it? You didn't try and help him?" 

"Gin, it was all coming so fast. I tried, but nothing worked, it just kept... I did everything I could." Ron's tone was hushed and haunted, tears forming in his eyes. Ginny bit her lip, nodding frantically. 

"Okay," she almost whispered, her hands shaking in tearful rage, "Okay. Okay then." Ron wasn't sure how to respond. "Who else have you told?" He froze, digging his fingers into his palms. 

"If you don't count the healers, Hermione and George." 

"So you haven't told the kids?" Ginny's voice was shaking, her face washed in shock. Ron shook his head. 

"Didn't want them to have to hear it without you here." Ginny huffed, wiping her eyes violently. 

"Well, why waste any more time? Am I going to have to tell my children their father is in the hospital or are you going to help me?" There was a mournful venom to Ginny's voice that made Ron's blood run cold. They stepped into the Burrow together to a storm of activity. The Potter children swarmed their mother in an instant, Ginny taking them all in her arms fiercely. The commotion quickly drew the attention of the rest of the family, organizing them into the same room. Ron swallowed hard. 

"I have something I need to tell you." His tone was stern and tearful, enough to almost scare his mother. George stayed toward the back and braced himself, throwing an arm around Angelina. Rose and Hugo ran to their father cautiously, all too aware of what was coming. Ron exhaled harshly before letting the words come out, "Harry... Harry was hit by a curse while we were on assignment," he tucked his head into his chest, trying to block out his mother's shocked gasp, "Hermione's in St. Mungo's with him now. They didn't know how bad it was when I left... I.." Ron trailed off, voice catching in his throat. He quickly lost the fight to keep back tears, letting himself feel the wall of emotions that was crashing down on him. 

"Well why aren't we at St. Mungo's? What are we waiting for? If dad's..." James spoke up feebly, not moving from Ginny's hold, "We need to go." The tears in the little boy's tone tore at the hearts of everyone in the room. Ginny nodded resolutely, standing and keeping her kids close to her. There was a long, almost painful moment of shocked silence before Ron finally continued. 

"He's right," Ron tipped his head to his nephew, sighing deeply, "I'll see you there." Ginny nodded, her gaze still tinged with anger, and squeezed the kids closer to her. Ron pulled Rose and Hugo close to him, before apparating right back to the St. Mungo's waiting area. 

Hermione greeted him at the door, enveloping him and the kids in a crushing hug. It took Ron only seconds to realize she was crying. Ron felt nauseous. He grabbed her chin gently, brushing the tears away with his thumb. 

"Hey, hey, what happened?" 

"It's... It's worse than they thought. There's internal damage, lots of it. He's still in surgery, the healers... They told me point blank Ron, the odds aren't good." Hermione kept her voice down in a desperate attempt to keep the kids from hearing. Ron's hands were shaking as he held his family, paying little mind to the small army apparating in around him. As the Weasleys gathered in the waiting room, nerves building with every passing second, a young healer stepped out from behind the desk, her posture timid. She held a clipboard tightly in her hands as she approached the family, her eyes locking on Ginny when she cleared her throat and hesitantly began to speak. 

"Family of Harry Potter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I know Fred II is typically portrayed as older than the Potter kids, but I personally think that George took a little longer to start a family after the war. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please feel free to tell me what you thought! The response to the first chapter was so amazing, I appreciate all of your comments!


	3. The Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family hears first hand what happened to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence! Finals are hitting me hard. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Warning: The injury description in this chapter gets a little graphic.

To Ginny Weasley, Saint Mungo's was a unique sort of hell. Not only was she trapped in a limbo, where she had no idea if Harry was going to make it to the morning, she was trapped there with her kids. In the early days after the war, hospital trips were so common and casual for the couple that they almost considered them dates. Between Ginny's work as a young and hungry quidditch player and Harry's pastime of cleaning up messes in the auror department, the couple spent nearly as much time in treatment wards as they did in their home. It worried Molly sick, but they didn't really mind.

It was better than being held captive by a horcrux. It was better than marching into the forbidden forest to die alone. 

And then came the kids. With each new baby, the old recklessness and acceptance of the danger of their lives started to fade. For the first time in their lives, they had someone to come home to who didn't understand, who didn't know why mummy's legs were always so badly bruised (Ginny barely noticed anything herself) or why daddy didn't walk quite right after he came home from a mission. For the first time in their lives, they prioritized something other than the greater good. 

It wasn't normal anymore. It wasn't something they'd just laugh about later anymore. It wasn't an unfortunate mishap. It was danger, not to them, but to the people that depended on them. 

So, when the healer approached the family with the clipboard in her hands and her eyes on the ground, her presence didn't feel like one of a healer. It felt like a dementor. Like the next words out of her mouth could suck all of the happiness, all of the progress she'd made, all of the hope away from her with horrifying ease. She pulled her children close to her protectively, not noticing her own parents resting their hands on her shoulder carefully. 

The healer drew close to Ginny, her eyes flitting between the potter children. Instinctively, Ginny pulled them closer, keeping her eyes on the healer for any tell as to the condition of her husband. Abruptly and clinically, the woman began to speak. 

"Missus Potter, I don't mean to push, but might I suggest the children leave the room while I...." 

"No," James flatlined loudly, venom seeping into his voice. The healer looked surprised. Ginny however, was anything but. "We deserve to know what happened to dad. Please." James' voice was sharp but fearful. The healer nodded, not seeing the point in arguing with the Weasley clan. 

"Alright then. In that case, I do recommend you sit down." With a solemn, heavy breath, Ginny obeyed, the entire Weasley clan huddling tightly together. The healer was visibly trembling, but maintained a white knuckle grip on her clipboard. With her eyes downcast, she began, "Our staff has thus far been unable to indentify the exact variety of magic that injured Mister Potter. We've thus far only been able to treat them as they present themselves," her tone was almost too cold, like she was lacking a spark of humanity, "His injuries are extensive, especially the damage to his torso and his right arm..." She trailed off, her silence much louder than any words could be. 

The next two sentences out of her mouth seemed to confirm Ginny's suspicion.

"His condition as a whole right now is touch and go. We're not sure at the moment if we're going to be able to save his arm."

For a moment, the world felt hazy. Her family was reacting, somehow, but she couldn't hear anything except for her own heartbeat hammering in her chest. Her mind was swimming with possibilities, questions and fear she didn't know how to process. Unconsciously, she rubbed a hand up and down her children's backs, leaning down into them slightly.

She was pretty sure she was talking to them, whispering comforts that didn't really mean anything, not when they were just told such things about their father. She sat down, focusing hard on her kids. She tried not to think about the glances of subtle pity being flashed her way by the staff, even by some of her own family. They were looking at her like she was about to shatter. 

She wasn't going to, at least, not yet. 

It was then that her mother stood in front of her, casually opening her arms to the children. Al and Lily immediately fell into their grandmother, burying their face into her neck. Molly tucked them close to her dutifully, before turning her eyes back on to her daughter.

Something about the look in her mother's eyes genuinely frightened Ginny. It wasn't pitiful, or even scared. It was sympathetic. 

Understanding. 

Ginny's mind was quickly flooded with memories of that awful night in that very same hospital, where wondered if her own father would make it til the morning. She remembered her mother's fearful strength in that moment, how steady she was even in the face of such a brutal attack. 

After she'd had children of her own, her mother's courage in her childhood had become somehow more impressive than it already was. But now, in the face of an all too similar peril, strength like hers felt herculean. 

"Is he being allowed visitors?" Her mother said to the healer without breaking eye contact with Ginny. 

"Only one at a time. He's unresponsive at the moment, but so long as you're careful Missus Potter, you can see him." Ginny nodded, gently unfurling James from her side. Arthur stepped forward and wrapped an arm around him, steady and firm in his silent support. Ginny stood waveringly, a sudden thought flashing through her head. 

"Mum?" She asked quickly, snapping Molly's attention towards her, "Can I ask you a favor?" Molly's brows furrowed in concern as she nodded. "Someone has to tell Teddy." Molly bowed her head. 

"I'll send a patronus," Ron blurted out, going to make good on his offer. 

"Ginny dear," Molly said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Remember to breath. Talk to him. Trust me, it helps." She nodded firmly, and followed the healer down the hall. 

When she opened the door, her heart stopped all over again. 

Harry's body was covered in bandages from the waist to the shoulders, one of his arms resting carefully by his side and the other... _oh Merlin, they weren't lying about the other one_. It was an entirely unnatural shade of dark fuchsia, and the hand on the end of it looked more like a misshapen claw. Ginny averted her eyes as soon as she could bring herself to, choosing instead to look at her husband's face. 

His eyes were closed and his glasses were removed (which was in it of itself unsettling,) and his brows were furrowed in distant pain. Mercifully though, his face was nearly unharmed, the only scar on it was the one that had been there all of his life. She rested a hand in his hair and slowly, tearfully, began to speak. 

"Hey Harry. It's me. I'm right here," she laughed tearfully, hating how sappy she sounded, "Merlin, this feels stupid. I don't even know if you can hear me." She sat down in a huff, pulling her chair close to the bed. "Listen Harry, you've been through a lot. You've faught so hard, against so many things that I'd understand if you wanted to...go." Ginny swallowed hard, resting her head on the bed beside Harry's. "But let me tell you Potter, those kids in the waiting room love you too much for that. I love you too bloody much for that." 

She gathered herself, kissing his cheek tearfully. 

"He's done it before," she told herself as her hands began to shake, "He's come back from worse." 

As Ginny leaned into the bed, her face burried in the pillow, something in the room shifted. 

And the pain in Harry Potter's face began to drain away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope it was worth it! As always, comments and kudos make my day! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Godson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin finds out what happened to his godfather, and Andromeda hates how familiar it feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay updates! With finals winding down I should be able to update a little more often! Cross your fingers. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

If Andromeda was being honest with herself, at the Tonks home, a patronus dancing its way up to the door, even at an odd hour, was not exactly a strange occurrence. Andromeda had been surrounded by war for decades, and even in peacetime, so many people she cared deeply for were aurors that terrible messages in the dead of night felt almost normal for the woman. Usually, it would either stay a blue wisp with a detached and unfamiliar voice, or make its form known immediately, jumping into a might animal and speaking with familiar excitement.

That night, or rather very early morning, felt distinctly different than the others. Yes, a blue wisp was dashing through the front door, but this one didn't feel perfunctory, or proud. It was almost timid, as if whoever sent it did not want to deliver the message it held. Strange, sure, but not exactly enough to get a reaction out of her. Until, that is, the patronus slowly started to take shape. 

She was expecting Harry's stag to materialize, bow its head kindly as it usually did, and begin to speak. 

Instead, she was greeted by a Jack Russel terrier, its ears low and its tail stagnant. 

"Gran, what in Merlin's name are you...." Teddy trailed off sleepily, eyes suddenly sharpening at the sight of the dog. "Ron?" The dog approached Teddy, passing Andromeda suddenly. 

"I really hate to wake you, Teddy, but you need to get to St. Mungo's as soon as you can. I don't know how else to say this. Harry and I were off on a mission, and... It went south. We're not sure what the prognosis is. Please, Teddy, try and get here soon." With that, the terrier ran back toward the door and vanished into a cloud of light blue.

For a moment, Teddy didn't think at all. Frankly, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. He teared up a bit, hands wavering slightly as his eyes searched the room. Andromeda grabbed his arm firmly, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Teddy, hey, look at me," his grandmother said intently, moving her unoccupied hand to cup his cheek, "Why don't you go get some proper clothes on, then you can go over to Saint Mungo's. Alright?" Teddy nodded blearily, disappearing up the stairs and around a corner. 

In the dark silence of the home, Andromeda wanted to weep for that boy. That night so many years ago, when a different patronus, Kingsley's, leapt through her window and told her the words that burrowed their way into her heart. Her daughter and her son in law were dead, and their boy, their innocent, sweet little boy was doomed to face the world without them. But as he grew, it became clear she wasn't in this alone. Teddy was as much of a Weasley as Bill and Fleur's new baby, and of course, he had his godfather. _Merlin, why couldn't he at least keep that? He'd lost so much before he could even remember, and now, the world was trying to take him away from Teddy too._

"Gran?" Teddy peaked around the corner, his face red and tear streaked. Andromeda approached him cautiously, slinging a steady, soothing arm around his shoulder. They walked to the fireplace in comfortable silence, flooing to the hospital as quickly as they could. 

The instant Teddy walked into the waiting room, he was immediately charged by a trembling James. He collapsed to the floor, curling around his godbrother protectively. "Hey Jamie," Teddy whispered softly, resting a hand in the boy's brown curls. A moment later, he felt another form collide into his, and a smaller still pair of arms wrap itself securely around his neck. He recognized both of them distantly, but he didn't pay it any mind, focusing only on comforting those kids, his siblings, really, in any way he could. 

He looked up for a moment, taking in the situation. His grandmother was conversing with Molly and Arthur, a grim but pleasant smile on her face. George and Angelina were sitting next to Ron and Hermione, holding sleeping children on their laps, managing to hold what looked like a normal conversation, at least from afar. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, probably, Teddy wagered, with her husband. 

So, for a few moments, Teddy sat in perfect silence with the Potter children sprawled in various positions across his lap. He kept one of his hands on one of their backs, providing whatever comfort he could manage, and the other tucked into his old leather jacket, rubbing the crease of an old piece of parchment. 

He was about to nod off when he heard footsteps coming from down the desolate hall. It was Ginny, tears in her eyes and forlorn smile on her face. 

"Teddy?" Ginny said darkly, extending her arms to the boy. He stood and hugged her, smiling as she ruffed his blue hair. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“It sounded bad. No sense in waiting. Besides, I need to be there for them,” Teddy gestured to the sleeping kids on the chair behind him, earning a warm smile from Ginny. 

“What did we do to deserve you Ted?” The blue haired boy smiled sadly. 

“How is he?” Ginny sighed, choking on a sob. Her hands trembled as she drew closer to him. She answered him much more loudly than she had been speaking before, disbelief clouding her tone.

“His eyes are open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! More coming very soon. 
> 
> As always, comments make me so happy, so keep them coming! Be good people y’all!


End file.
